Itatchi Vs Kabuto A Casual Encounter
by Regallo
Summary: In part one I would have really enjoyed a fight between the two, but with the zombies and dragons of part two the fight did not really seem that interesting. I thought I would write my version of what happened if these two happen to meet on conflicting missions.


The bells on his ears wrung. He was dressed in the white Konoha medical garb. Itachi walked calmly up the stairs. A doctor with long black hair walked down the stairs and passed Itachi. She did not pay him any attention. On top the stairs the sign above the door marked with an eight. Itachi opened it and passed through. This floor was a long hallway like all the others. This one unlike the others was dead quiet. Only two people graced the hallways. Two Jonin guards stood motionless on either side of the small white door.

Itachi walked calmly to the door. The guards did not look his way. Itachi shook his head. The bells on his ears wrung. The guards fell down. One of them snored. Itachi opened the door, still with the same casual pace and entered. There was an old man laying in the hospital bed. He had a long grey beard which laid over the bed sheets that were pulled up to his chin. Itachi took a few steps until he was right above the man. Itachi placed his thumb and pointer on the guys wind pipe and then pressed down.

"I'm probably not who you think I am."

Itachi jumped back at the voice. He barely dodged the kunai slash from the old guy's hands. The old guy stood up to face Itachi. A smile crept up on the old guys lips. Itachi glared at the guy with hard eyes.

"When did you genjutsu me?" said Itachi.

"I did not expect the famous Itachi to show up here," responded the old man.

By now, the body of the old guy had clearly morphed into a much younger guy with no facial hair. Now he had glasses and a white ponytail. Even though Itachi stood in front of Kabuto, another Itachi tried to wrap his arms around Kabuto's neck from behind. Kabuto flipped, his feet attaching to the ceiling.

The first Itachi was already air born and bashed his shin into Kabuto's ribs. The glasses- ninja went flying. He managed to land feet-first on a piece of a wall between two giant window panes. He was now standing sideways. Kabuto lunched his Kunai at Itachi's face. Itachi caught the kunai and slipped it into his garb as the other Itachi snatched Kabuto's ponytail. Using the strength and chakra, the Itachi whisked Kabuto over his head and with one arm slammed him into the ground. The floor tile busted apart. Kabuto gave a sharp scream. One of the Itachi's sat on Kabuto, holding down Kabuto's arms and legs, The other Itachi took the Kunai out of his garb and held it to Kabuto's neck.

"Where is the real Komaru Shikiki?" said the Itachi with the Kunai.

"Like I could possibly divulge that information," responded kabuto.

Kabuto smile vanished and his eyes went wide as the kunai separated his skin. A tiny stream of blood dripped from his neck.

"I will not ask again," said Itachi in a voice that was slow but clear.

The door opened. Kabuto and the Itachis' heads turned toward it.

"What is this!" yelled the doctor with the long black hair.

"Ameretsu," said one of the Itachis.

One of Itatchi's eyes bled. The doctor screamed, black flames engulfed her completely. Itachi looked back down. He was staring at a log. Itachi made it up just in time to see Kabuto stabbing the other Itachi. That Itachi dissipated into smoke.

"Wasn't that supposed to explode on me?" Kabuto asked with a cocked eye.

Then suddenly Kabuto's eyes went wide, and then a smile graced his lips once again.

"I get it now. You don't want Konoha to know you were here."

Itachi stared at Kabuto with those hard eyes again.

"That's why you did not use your sharingan on the guards," said Kabuto.

Itachi kicked the log at Kabuto's face. Kabuto ducked to the side only to be met with a kunai slash. Kabuto met that metal edge with one of his own that he was now holding. Itachi put force behind his blade, pushing Kabuto backwards

"Well, if you don't want to cause a ruckus," said Kabuto. "I guess I will have to cause one for you."

Kabuto dropped his kunai. Itachi rushed him, but Kabuto flipped out of the way.

Kabuto did the hand seals to summon a giant snake. His eyes met Itachi's. Before Kabuto could finish the seal, he was in a different world. This world was completely red, even the large moon that graced the sky. Kabuto's arms and legs were strapped to a cross. He pushed his arms and legs frantically trying to free his limbs form the bonds, but to no avail. Itachi stood in front of Kabuto with a slim Katana in his hand. Itachi raised the Katana to just under his opponent's rip cage.

In the hospital room one of the Jonin guards came behind a distracted Itachi, locking his arms around Itachi from behind. Kabuto fell to the floor of the hospital room. He landed on his knees and breathed heavily.

Itachi managed o get out a hand seal before the guard separated his arms. Another Itachi appeared in front of the gaurd. This Itachi was facing the guard and looked into his eyes. The guard passed out.

"Orochimaru should have made it out by now," said Kabuto.

He then ran toward the window. Kabuto shattered it with his side and plummeted below. Itachi jumped after him.

A squad of anbu made it into the doorway. One with the white uniform and a dog mask bent down and slapped the sleeping guard in the face. The guard shook his head and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" said the anbu.

"It's Kumo," said the guard. "They just kidnapped Shikiki and jumped out the window.

The anbu sans one all ran and jumped out the window.

"Are you alright," asked the anbu member who stayed behind.

"Me and my partner are fine. Now go after the Kumo ninjas before they escape," the Jonin Guard said in a commanding tone.

The anbu member ran and jumped out the window like the rest. Kabuto undid his Henshin. He then Henshined into a medical outfits and walked calmly into the stairwell.


End file.
